Icey Romance
by Blackwolf0603
Summary: He was willing to give up anything for her, he loved her so much with a passion, to have her he risked kidnapping her from everything she knew, in the end will she reject him or accept him? HakuSaku AU
1. Haku's love

**Hey everyone~!,**

**So Haku is also one of my favorite characters, and Sakura is my favorite kunoichi, so I got in HakuSaku but I looked all over Fanfiction for HakuSaku stories but I noticed there aren't many :(, Soooo~ I made this HakuSaku story!, I really can't believe there aren't many stories on him! I mean LOOK AT HIM! He's gorgeous and so frickin cute!,**

**So enjoy the story~!**

**~Blackwolf0603**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Haku just left the scene while carrying a dead-stated, bulky Zabuza,

_I can't get her out of my mind! It's just her hair, her eyes, her voice, she's...beautiful' _Haku thought while lying Zabuza down in the middle of the forest, preparing to heal his fallen comrade, Haku was about to undo the bandages around Zabuza's mouth when his master himself awoke and grabbed Haku's wrist, and refused Haku, saying he'd remove them himself, after asking Zabuza if he was ok Haku helped Zabuza back to Gato's building where they stayed and allowed Zabuza to rest,

_' Want her so bad, but I can't because Zabuza and I are on the run, *sigh*..I hope there is some way I can have her'_ Haku then thought in disappointment as he sat in a chair next to the bed where Zabuza laid, sharpening his senbon.

* * *

WHAT?! Zabuza might be alive?!" Naruto yelled in shock as Tazuna and Tsunami gasped,

"That hunter-nin with Zabuza was saving him, we were decived!" Kakashi said

_'So me might have to fight that ninja' _Sakura thought as an image of the young traker ninja appeared in her mind,

"We need to prepare for the next time Zabuza strikes" Kakashi decided aloud

"But how can you train us when your injured?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against the wall,

"I just need some rest and I'll use some crutches to walk" Kakashi informed the team,

"I think we should let your sensei rest for now" Tsunami said as everyone left the room,

"Get better soon sensei!" Sakura cheered before exiting the room,

_That tracker-nin, his attention was almost completely on Sakura, I fear for her safety' _Kakashi thought as he lied back down and fell asleep.

* * *

"Haku, what are you thinking about?" Zabuza asked his "tool" who was looking out the large window,

"A girl, she was that Konoha kunoichi, the one with the pink hair, I can't get her out of my mind" Haku stated

"Does she interest you?" Zabuza asked

"Yes, she does. I think I love her" Haku stated as his brown eyes showed an loving expression Zabuza had never seen before,

"Yesh! Day dream all you want, but while fighting don't get distracted" Zabuza ordered, Haku sighed

"Yes sir" he replied and he went back to his day dream of he and his pink haired angel.

* * *

**2 days later**

"You still thinking about that girl Haku?" Zabuza asked

"Yes, I am" Haku replied stoically,

"Geez! You've been moping around since we got back from that fight, you like her that much huh?" Zabuza said

"Yeah, I do" Haku said, Zabuza sighed, he had never seen Haku hold that look in his eyes the way he does when he thinks about that pink haired girl, the Konoha brat had made his "tool" dysfunctional,

"Just think of a way to get that girl to come with us before you become suicidal or something" Zabuza said as Haku brightened up, was his master serious?!, he then saw Zabuza winced and pulled the blanket down his arm,

"Master Zabuza, you've developed an infection on the gash on your arm, rest while I go pick some herbs" Haku said as he went to change into different clothes and grabbing a basket, he went out for a while.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Haku asked Naruto who awoke from his sleep on the forest floor, Naruto nodded as he sat up,

"Uh yeah! I'm fine!" Naruto shouted,

"Why were you asleep in the woods?" Haku asked

"I'm training!" Naruto replied

"What are you training for? Is it something dangerous?" Haku asked but he knew the answer,

"For a battle, but I also train to get stronger!" Naruto informed

"But are you also training to protect someone?" Haku then asked out of mere curiosity,

"Yeah, I uh guess, my village and my team, especially Sakura!" Naruto said

"Hm? Sakura?" Haku asked

"Oh yeah! She's one of my teammates! She's so cute an pretty, I like her" Naruto replied with dreamy eyes,

_'So Sakura is a name huh? It suits her' _Haku thought as he remembered his love's hair and eyes,

"Sounds interesting, good luck, goodbye, maybe we will meet again" Haku said as he grabbed his basket full of herbs and left, on his way he then passed Sasuke.

* * *

"So, have a plan to take that girl your in love with?" Zabuza asked in curiosity,

"Yes, tonight I'll go to where the team from Konoha is staying, knock her out and bring her over" Haku replied, he had time to think when he was walking in the forest before he met Naruto face to face,

"Your plan if she escapes?" Zabuza then asked for precaution reasons,

"I'll find her, I am not going to take my eyes off her, plus she'll be knocked out for a few hours" Haku replied, showing he had thought out his plan well,

"I see you put a lot of thought to this, now let's think how to end Gato-ow! Haku!" Zabuza said as he then winced in pain,

"I'm sorry Master Zabuza, please bare with it for a few seconds" Haku replied.

* * *

"Are Naruto and Sasuke still out?" Tsunami asked as she cleared the table,

"Yeah, they are still training to climb trees with chakra" Sakura replied

"A child staying out in the woods, they really should come back and return to training in the morning" Tsunami then said

"They may be kids but Sasuke and Naruto are also still ninja, so I trust they will be fine" Kakashi said as Tsunami sighed

"Don't worry Tsunami, those two are fine" Tazuna said to his daughter, Sakura then yawned

"I'm going to bed, night Kakashi-sensei, Tsunami, Tazuna" Sakura said as she walked up the stairs into the room she and her teammates were staying.

* * *

"Well that was a good dinner" Sakura said to herself as she stretched her arms, she already was changed into her pajamas and was ready to sleep, then all of a sudden she felt pressure at the back of her neck, her eyes closed and the last thing she heard was a gentle voice,

"Shhh, rest my dear, I won't hurt you".

Haku caught Sakura as she fell and picked her up bridal style while looking at her affectionately, he finally had her, then laying Sakura against the wall, Haku gathered his love's items and pulling her bag over his shoulder, he then went over to Sakura and stroked her cheek before lifting her bridal style once again,

Haku then headed over to where he and Zabuza stayed.

* * *

Haku entered the room through the window with a balcony outside,

"Is that the girl?" Zabuza asked as he leaned against the wall,

"Yes, she is" Haku replied as he laid Sakura on his bed, a smile on his face,

"So your finally happy?" Zabuza asked as Haku happily nodded,

"Now we need to get rid of Gato" Zabuza said

"Master Zabuza, if we kill Gato 'they' will come after us" Haku warned

"That's what I was thinking, how would you like to go back to Kirigakure?" Zabuza asked smirking, Haku's eyes widened, he never thought Zabuza would reconsider,

"A-Are you serious?" Haku asked to confirm,

"Yes I am, we are going back" Zabuza decided,

"Is that why you let me take Sakura?" Haku asked

"Sakura eh? Yes it is, but they will inform Konoha we have her" Zabuza admitted

"I'll never let her go, I'll keep her somehow" Haku replied

"Get some rest, we'll have a long day tomorrow" Zabuza said, laying down in his bed and pulling the covers over him.

Haku couldn't sleep, he just couldn't believe he finally had his cherry blossom with him, leaning down, Haku whispered in Sakura's ear,

"I'm so happy I have you, I'll always love and protect you",

with that Haku kissed her cheek and fell asleep next to Sakura.


	2. Back to Mist

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, she looked around the unknown room as she sat up rubbing her eyes,

"I see your awake Sakura" a gentle, familiar voice called,

Sakura looked to edge of the bed to see a boy with black hair and brown eyes, Sakura noticed his outfit and voice and realized he was the same hunter-nin with Zabuza,

"W-What am I doing here? Who are you?" Sakura timidly asked as she shook,

"Please calm down, I won't hurt you and I never will" Haku told Sakura as he put a hand on Sakura's shoulder,

"Y-Your that hunter-nin w-with Zabuza, aren't you?" Sakura said

"Yes, that's right, my name is Haku, please don't struggle, no one will hurt you" Haku said,

"O-Ok, but why am I here?" Sakura asked as Haku stood,

"I'll tell you later, please excuse me.. and I believe you when you say you won't try to escape, but for precaution reasons Master Zabuza asked me to seal the exits to you" Haku said as he exited the room.

* * *

_'There really is no escaping huh? Guess there is no returning to Team 7 or Konoha' _Sakura thought sadly, a few minutes later Haku came back in the room with a plate in his hand,

"Sorry for leaving, I went to go get you some breakfast" Haku explained as he walked over to Sakura and handed her the plate that sat diced fruit pieces, and a fork,

"Go ahead, I promise it's not poisoned or anything" Haku said as he noticed Sakura examined the fruit with her fork,

Sakura gave up and ate the fruit anyways, and was done within a few minutes,

"I hope you liked it" Haku said smiling,

"Oh yes, I did, thank you" Sakura replied as Haku exited the door, he came back after a few minutes.

"So where is this place?" Sakura asked

"A room in Gato's hideout" Haku answered as Sakura widened her eyes in shock,

"Gato?!"

"Yes, we attacked your team because it was our mission to do so by Gato" Haku explained

"I see, by what about why I am here?" Sakura then asked, Haku slightly smirked for a quick second but as soon as it came, it disappeared,

"I have taken, a certain interest in you" Haku said

"What kind of interest?" Sakura asked

"it's not as a hostage, you see I lo- Master Zabuza" Haku greeted Zabuza who returned from training, Zabuza nodded to Haku and walked into the bathroom to take a shower,

"We need to get ready to leave, we are taking out Gato then heading back to Kirigakure, please stay with us" Haku said as he put a hand on Sakura's shoulder at the last part of the sentence,

"Wait, what were you saying before?" Sakura asked

"Oh right, I really like you Sakura" Haku admitted as he blushed,

"R-Really? Like how?" Sakura asked as she blushed,

"Maybe this will answer your question" Haku stated as he cupped Sakura's face with one of his hands and kissed her cheek, Sakura blushed from Haku's actions on her,

_'I-I can't believe he did that! No one has said that to me! Ever. Though he is pretty cute, I don't know, maybe...'_ Sakura thought as Haku then separated from her,

"I know that this was sudden, but please consider it" Haku said as he then pointed at the bag next to the bed,

"I also brought your things when I took you, follow me so you can change" Haku explained as Sakura grabbed her bag and followed Haku down the hall into a bathroom, Haku waited outside as Sakura stepped in the bathroom and started to change her clothes,

_'Well he's pretty cute and sweet, he has been so kind to me even thought we are "enemies", but I don't know, maybe it would work out fine..' _Sakura thought to herself as she as she slipped on her outfit (her usual one as a Genin).

* * *

Sakura stepped out the bathroom to see Haku staring at her while smiling, he then lead her back to the room where Zabuza was sitting on the bed,

"So your the girl Haku has been talking about all the time huh?" Zabuza said

"M-Master Zabuza!" Haku yelled as he blushed from embarrassment,

"T-Talking about me?" Sakura mumbled as she blushed too,

"He honestly wouldn't shut up about you until he got you last night, and also him moping around about "his love" wasn't too fun either" Zabuza also commented as Haku blushed so much her had to turn away as Sakura stared at him, could he really like-no love her that much?!,

"Haku?" Sakura quietly asked

"Uh yeah?" Haku asked as he was still turned away, blushing,

"Do-Do you really like me?" Sakura asked

"...I love you Sakura" Haku admitted after a pause, Sakura then practically glomped Haku, making him almost fall over,

"I see you two lovebirds need some time alone" Zabuza said as he exited the room.

Haku wrapped his arms around Sakura after Zabuza left the room,

"So, what now?" Sakura asked quietly,

"I guess go at our own speed, I have never been this close to someone" Haku said,

"Never?" Sakura asked in disbelief,

"Never, I have spent most of my life with Zabuza, I never had time for anyone" Haku explained

"So how am I with you?" Sakura asked

"Easy, your coming with us" Haku said but turned his eyes away a second later,

"But if you don't want to, I-I'll.. let you go" Haku said quietly, he didn't want to force Sakura into anything,

meanwhile Sakura looked into Haku's brown eyes that nearly welled with tears, was her presence in his life that important?, Sakura did not want to upset him after he showed such gentleness towards her, she already hugged him and allowed him to put his arms around her, plus the look in his eyes showed that he didn't want to lose her and Sakura did not want to break his heart,

_' I have used up most of my time in Konoha trying to impress Sasuke, but he will never accept me will he? Here with Haku I have a chance of happiness, I'm so sorry Konoha. What ever future I have with Haku there is no turning back' _Sakura thought as she hugged Haku tighter,

"No, I'll stay" Sakura said quietly as Haku smiled,

"I'm glad" Haku answered.

* * *

"So we are going to Mist right?" Sakura asked, she laid next to Haku on the bed, his arm around her,

"Yes, somehow Zabuza changed his mind" Haku sadi

"What's Mist like?" Sakura asked out of curiosity,

"The air is pretty cool and it gets humid, it has a lot of mist in the air but I love the village, it's nice to return" Haku explained as he stroked her hair, the door then opened to reveal Zabuza, the two quickly separated as they blushed,

"Haku, Gato will be here soon, be ready" Zabuza informed as Haku nodded, Zabuza then sat on his bed,

"So your really killing him?" Sakura asked Haku,

"Yes we are, just stay on the bed when Gato comes, also be packed and ready to leave immediately, I'll be carrying you" Haku said

"Y-You don't have to carry me!" Sakura protested

"I have to, we'll be going at a fast speed" Haku explained as Sakura nodded,

"So-" Sakura was cut off by the door opening as Gato came in with 2 bodyguards,

"I see you haven't finished your job, don't make any mistakes next time-" Gato stopped speaking as he saw Sakura from behind where Haku stood, and walked over to her,

"Hello sweetheart, maybe I'll just take you if those two don't finish the job" Gato said as he reached his hand out to stroke Sakura's cheek, but a hand gripped Gato'd wrist,

"Keep your hands off her, you bastard!" Haku threatened as he tightened his grip and broke Gato's wrist, Gato cried out in pain as then Haku used senbon and struck Gato in a vital spot in his chest, Gato fell to the ground, dead.

Zabuza meanwhile aimed kunai at the bodyguards' chests, they also fell down dead, Zabuza looked over to Haku who nodded, they all got their bags and was ready to run, Haku lifted Sakura bridal style as he and Zabuza escaped the base.

* * *

"Alright, let's take a break here" Zabuza said as he stopped in the middle of the forest along with Haku and Sakura, they had been running for 2 hours,

Haku put Sakura down as they both laid down against a tree, Haku took out a lunchbox from his backpack and opened it to show onigiri was in it,

"Sakura, do you want one?" Haku asked as he offered the box over to Sakura,

"Sure, thank you" Sakura thanked as she took one,

they rested for about 20 minutes before they started running again.

* * *

This time Sakura ran with Zabuza and Haku instead of being carried,

"In half an hour we will stop and walk over water to Mist" Zabuza informed then said

"Girl, hopefully Kakashi taught you that"

"Yes, we were training the other day for that, I got finished first with the training since I am the best at chakra control out of my team" Sakura answered

"Good job Sakura" Haku praised as Sakura blushed.

* * *

"Here we are" Zabuza stated as they stopped at a port,

"So we walk from here?" Sakura asked

"Yes, that's right" Haku said

"Let's go" Zabuza said as he started to walk off,

"W-Wait I need a few seconds" Sakura protested as she started to gather chakra,

"Haku, you stay with her, I'm going on ahead" Zabuza ordered as Haku nodded, Zabuza then walked on the water, out into the sea.

* * *

"Ok, I'm ready" Sakura said as she and Haku walked towards the water,

"Have you even ever walked on water?" Haku asked

"Nope, this is my first time" Sakura said as she stepped onto the water, nearly falling over but Haku caught her,

"Don't worry, I'll help you" Haku said as he smiled, Sakura smiled back,

"This isn't so bad" Sakura commented as she walked further with Haku still behind her, helping her to not fall over,

"Well I guess you were right when you said you had good chakra control" Haku said as Sakura giggled a bit.

* * *

Master Zabuza! Sakura can't walk on the water anymore, I'm going to use my justu to carry her" Haku informed as he did a couple of handsigns and some of the water turned into ice, the ice formed into a small canoe,

"Get ahead inside Sakura" Haku said as Sakura stepped inside the ice canoe,

the three started again, wherever Haku walked the ice canoe would sail beside him,

"Haku, how did you?" Sakura asked in amazement of Haku's abilities, Haku knew she would ask eventually,

"It's my kekkei genkai" Haku answered

"Oh I see, It's a pretty cool bloodline" Sakura commented

"You think so?" Haku asked, usually people would run away in fear but Sakura thought it was... cool?,

"Haku, let's travel faster" Zabuza said as Haku nodded and walked faster as the canoe next to him speed too.

* * *

Half an hour into the journey on water and it would be fifteen minutes until the three would arrive in Mist territory, but then all of a sudden it started... raining?,

"Master Zabuza, this is Kirisame! It sucks chakra out of justus!" Haku told Zabuza as he then looked over to Sakura, the ice canoe was melting, Haku quickly grabbed Sakura and carried her bridal style,

"Zabuza Momochi and Haku, you are under arrest, come quietly and we won't kill you!" a voice yelled.


End file.
